Too Many Moons
by Mikizumi
Summary: 20 years after Kagome placed Inuyasha back under the spell on the same tree her daughter Hailey falls through the well and revives him once again. During the 20 years Naraku was slain and a new villan has rised. But they can't stop him if Inuyasha and Hailey don't stop fighting. InuyashaXOC (I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I Only own OCs)(Warning: There's a lot of OCs)
1. Chapter 1: Down the Well

1.

Being a fifteen year old girl in charge of the family and the family shrine is not easy. But she took care of every thing plus school on a daily basis. Well except for taking care of the well room. Her mom and grandmother locked it years ago but that just makes one less room for her to clean. her older brother used to help but he's gone half the time with his own family…

…not to mention he hates the house it reminded him of when their mom died.

Hailey woke up to a ringing alarm in her ear reminding her of another dreaded school day. She jumped out of bed and rushed to take a shower, get dressed, and feed her three younger siblings. But before rushing out of her room she stopped and looked at the bow leaning on the wall, just below an old rusty katana, and said a small prayer.

"I still miss you mom." She said as she raced out the bedroom. Hailey was five-foot four and a brunette with deep, dark, and green eyes.

As she laid bowls of cereal on the table she glanced at the clock. "We only have a few minutes before Macao gets here to take you to school." She said sitting down at the table.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Hailey's youngest sister asked.

"Because I have to clean up the storage room and go to school myself." Hailey said getting rid of half her bowl and exiting the kitchen to go up stairs. She walked into the twins room and grabbed their backpacks. She then filled each with books and school supplies. After wards she checked the her 4 year old brother who was asleep upstairs. She woke him up and got him ready for daycare. She returned downstairs with the backpacks and her brother in her hands.

Macao opened the door a few moments later and took the three younger ones to school while Hailey got out the cleaning supplies. She walked over to the storage room and started dusting the shelves. She was already down to sweeping when she heard a loud bang. She walked out of the storage room and looked around. She was just about to turn when she heard another loud bang come from the well room. Hailey grabbed the keys off of a hook by the door and unlocked the well room.

Before opening the door Hailey looked at the note on the door.

Do Not Open!

Ignoring the note she slowly pried the door open. The rusted hinges were making a very eerie screeching sound. She flipped the dim lights on and looked around. In the back corner a shelf with boxes had fallen over and so had the one below it. She walked over and lifted the shelves up then restacked the boxes. She turned to leave when she heard crunching under her shoes.

She crouched down and picked up what looked like seals to ward off demonic spirits. She put them back on the shelves before walking to the door. Hailey turned around and spotted the cover well. She noticed it was emitting a purple light. Hailey cautiously opened the well cover and looked down. The light was gone and it was just full of dirt.

"That was weird." Hailey said turning to walk out. She was stopped in her tracks when she felt something wrap around both arms and her neck. She screamed as she was dragged head first into the well.

She saw the purple light flash once more before she hit something solid. "Ouch." She sat up and looked around. She was in the well. She climbed up into the bright field. Standing up she walked to the forest's edge and walked in between the trees. All of a sudden a boy jumped out in front of her. He had pointed ears and blue eyes. Gray hair and he was looking at her with a mundane expression on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked Hailey in a cold tone. Hailey was frozen in fear. "Who are you and why are you here?" He yelled.

"I don't know why I'm here." Hailey said scared.

"Well, I hope you know how to leave." He said turning around intent on leaving her. He had a cold, evil vibe to him. He felt evil to her.

"Zeno don't be rude." A girl dressed in white said. Unlike the young boy she seemed nicer. Much nicer than this Zeno character. "I'm guessing you don't know how to leave." She said. "So why don't you come stay in the village with us." She whined and dragged out her last word. She was begging Hailey to follow her.

"I can't." Hailey said looking frightened. The girl looked at her confused. And then smiled.

"Come on it'll be fine for now." She told Hailey. Hailey shook her head but was pulled by the arm into following the two mysterious people.

On there walk through the forest they talked about were she was. They continued walking till Zeno stopped them. "We have to go in a different path." Zeno demanded. Hailey looked confused.

"Why?" She asked. Zeno looked upset at the question.

"That's none of your business." Zeno hiss at Hailey. His tone was sour.

Hailey looked over his shoulder and saw something white and red against a tree. "What's that?" Hailey asked

"It's nothing." Sazzel, the girl, replied nervously. Zeno grabbed Hailey by the shoulders.

"What ever it is it has nothing to do with you." He shouted right up at her face. She pushed him off while he was unsuspecting and ran past him. Sazzel chased her. But She was already looking up at the tree. There was a boy. A silver-haired boy in red clothing was pinned to the tree by an arrow. He had dog ears. Hailey immediately fell to the floor out of sheer fear.

"He…he's dead." She stuttered accusing the young boy and girl behind her. Zeno and Sazzel finally caught up to me. Hailey looked at them with fear in hear eyes. "You…murdered…him." She staggered whilst looking upon them fearfully.

"He's not dead. And we didn't put him there." Zeno told her. Hailey believed him. She didn't realize why she did. She couldn't imagine believing anything this jerk told him. But She did, Hailey trusted him for some reason.

"It was a human priestess." Sazzel said stepping forward a bit. She sighed in relief. 'At least they weren't murders.' Hailey thought still sitting on the ground. "I believe Kaede said her name was…Kagome." Hailey started vigorously shaking her head.

"No…No…No….. Not my mom." She cried out in a whisper so they wouldn't hear her. She was now even more scared. Looking up at the pain that her mother had caused this boy was torture to her. Hailey felt guilty. Guilty that her mother made a real mess and died before she could clean it up.

She looked back up at his face and noticed he had a sad look. An arrow was in his chest pinning him there. 'If I removed it he would be okay, right?' She questioned herself. "I'm going to take the arrow out." Hailey stated walking closer to the unconscious boy.

"No." Zeno said. "Look at his condition, if you remove that arrow he'll die in two seconds. Or he might just kill us."

"We can't leave him there!" Hailey shouted and ignored Zeno. 'If he had a heart he would have helped.' She thought to herself.

Hailey finally reached the boy. His face looked so much calmer to her from up close. She gripped tightly on to the arrow. Hailey tightened her grip on the arrow even more and a harsh wind started blowing. It pushed her back and slammed the young girl into a tree behind her. In her hand there was the arrow in her hand-broken.

She flinched before realizing what happened. "I…I removed it." Zeno and Sazzel seemed shocked.

The boy fell to the floor and Sazzel rushed over to him. "Zeno he is still breathing take him to the village and have someone tend to his wounds." She said as he nodded grabbing the boy and taking him down the path.

"Let's go." She said to me leading me to the village.

"So uh, how do I exactly get home?" Hailey asked Zeno sitting in his huge mansion like hut. He turned his head to ignore her. 'What was his problem? Why is he such a jerk?' Sazzel came out from the back room.

"He's resting. But he'll live." She explained.

Zeno scoffed. "As for your way home I don't how to get you home you have to ask Inuyasha." He said getting up and walking outside.

"W…who's Inuyasha?" Hailey asked Sazzel, trying to avoid Zeno and his crude attitude.

"The boy you released from the tree." She explained. "From what I've heard, he's been to your world before." Hailey watched as she placed a beaded necklace in her pocket.

"What's that?" She asked her curiously.

"It might come in handy later. That's all you need to know." She said turning back to face me. "Anyway, it's going to be awhile before he should be moving. So why don't you go explore the village for now."

Hailey got up and walked out. '_Maybe the well…I mean it's how I got here right?_' She sighed. "It's hopeless. I mean I don't even remember the way back." She leaned against a building for a few seconds, before continuing to walk.

"You are not from here are you?" A man's voice asked me from behind.

"No…No I'm not." Hailey said turning to the boy behind her.

He was different than the other two she had already met. He seemed nicer. He had short brown hair. But the strangest thing about him was, he was missing his right sleeve and in it's place was a dragon tattoo.

"I'm Nazuki." He said.

"I'm Hailey." She introduced herself. '_I probably should go check if that dudes awake yet._' Hailey thought to myself. _'No I can't I have to get home.'_ "Hey do you know how to get to the well in the forest?" She asked.

He did know and offered to show her. When they arrived though, he left before she could say thank you. '_I guess it wouldn't hurt to try._'

"Are you going?" A familiar voice asked. Hailey turned to face Zeno. She nodded before turning to the well. She jumped in and saw the purple light shine just before feeling the solid ground. She looked up and saw she was inside.

Hailey carefully climbed out of the well. "I'm home!" She shouted in excitement. She ran out of the well room. "I missed school though." It was sunset, her brother would be pissed. Ignoring that thought she ran into the main house.

"Hailey!" Everyone screamed running to her.

"Were the hell were you?!" Macao screamed at her. She looked down at her feet like a child being scolded by a parent.

"It's kind of hard to explain." She told him. Then they all sat down in the kitchen as Hailey explained everything that happened to her as best as she could. Oddly they believed her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy in Red

**2**

Hailey sat at her desk and just let her mind wonder as time clicked by. _'Was it all even real?' _She thought. _'Yeah, I felt that arrow. It had to be real.' _She concluded. The final bell rang and Hailey decided she was just going to leave to check the well.

As soon as she got up she went immediately headed towards the door. When someone stopped her. "Uh you have to help clean up." Zya said blocking the door.

"What about Tiana?" She asked. Zya and Tiana are twins and her two closest friends.

"Yeah right she's blasting her volume at about fifty by now." She wasn't wrong. Tiana had earphones in and was giving them the rock sign.

"Look, I'll make it up later but I got to check something out right now." Hailey said running out of the room and heading home.

When she got home she put her stuff inside and ran to the well room. She looked into the dirty well. 'It won't hurt to jump in will it.' Hailey thought staring into the darkness. She carefully jumped in. The purple light surrounded her as she fell freely into the other world. Landing securely on her feet this time however. She immediately pulled herself out of the well and gazed around. Hailey began to feel like someone was watching her.

Hailey was starting to remember the path to the village and back now. She stood up and started down the path. Hailey looked around the village. She still had the eerie feeling from before. It looked like no one noticed her. They were all to busy to pay attention to a young human girl that had no business being in their village. She walked towards the biggest house in the village area. It was Zeno and Sazzel's.

"Um Hello?" Hailey said nervously leaning into the door way.

"Come in." Sazzel sang from inside the biggest room. "If you're looking for that boy from yesterday, he said he was going to look for something." She explained his absence. "But he might have found it see as how he's just outside now." She told me.

'_was he following me?_' Hailey turned back to the door. _'I want to see him.'_ Hailey started repeating in her head.

She stepped out and looked around until she finally glanced up at the roof. "Oh! Hi." He just scoffed at her and turned his head. "Um… I was the one who removed you from the tree." To Hailey he seemed intent on ignoring her every word.

"Doesn't matter you're not her." He finally spoke up in a sour tune before rolling over to his side."

"Not who?" Hailey asked him a bit confused.

"Doesn't matter you're not her." He repeated himself still speaking sourly. '_Whoever this girl is, she is definitely odd. Why is she wearing clothes from Kagome's era?'_ The boy, Inuyasha, questioned.

"Not who?" She asked him with a confused expression on her face._ 'It makes no sense she smells somewhat like Kagome too.' _He thought trying to remember the old smell of the previous priestess he was with."Uh…are you listening? Who am I not again?" She repeated her question.

He leaped off the top of the building and walked inside.

"Wait!" Hailey yelled chasing after him. "Why won't you answer me?" She asked as he continued to ignore her and walked to the back of the main room and sat down. "Is it because I'm not whoever this 'she' is?" She yelled again.

"That has nothing to do with it!" Inuyasha shouted back at her.

"Then what is it!" She screeched back at the stubborn boy. They had stared at each other in a stalemate.

"It's because you're not Kagome." Sazzel stated walking out of the back room. "You aren't his lost love." She explained further.

"What!" I yelled. "You were in love with my mother!" Hailey blurted out by accident. That thought was sickening to her. '_He-he is in love with my mother!' _She thought in disgust.

The boy looked as if he was surprised too, but he remained silent. "You mean Kagome is married." He said becoming depressed.

"Well, not just that. She had four other kids and she-she's dead now." Hailey explained to Inuyasha, as they both became more saddened.

"Oh." He said turning his back to them. Hailey was starting to feel bad for him now. He was in love with someone who left him and has now passed. _'I mean it was my mom and all but his face just cried out for sympathy.' _she thought looking deeply at his face.

"Will you stop staring at me!" '_Maybe it wasn't sympathy he was crying for.' _"It's not like I care that she's gone." Strike one. "She was a mortal anyway, so it's not like she'd live forever any way." Strike two. "So what does it matter if she died here or in her world." Strike…three.

"Who do you think you are! Saying she was nothing but a mortal! What are you? Other than an narcissistic asshole who cares about only his feelings. You know I cared for her too! You aren't the only one who cares about people!" Hailey snapped at him before spinning around and walking outside to get some air. She could hear Sazzel going off on him further. That's when she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Tears. Just long streams of tears staining her cheeks.

"Why did you leave me mom?" Hailey said with a hint of resentment in her cracking voice. "W…was it you who sent me here?" She asked looking up at the sky. She could hear Inuyasha's footsteps come out of the building. He was going to spend the night up on the roof, and away from Zeno.

Hailey looked up at him. He had a scornful look on his face.

"Go away." She told him, thinking he was going to stay. Hailey was pissed at him. "Why did you come out here?" Hailey thought instantly he wanted something from her. "If it's for me to apologize, you're crazy" Hailey asked him. She looked up at him and he scoffed and turned around to get on the roof.

'That jerk. He wants me to apologize. What a jerk. He deserves nothing from me let alone an apology. I should beat him to a bloody pulp right now.' Hailey became enraged and didn't hesitate to jump up and get in his face before he could get on the roof of the hut.

"Me…Me apologize." He just turned his head towards her, little scared-looking and confused. She put her finger to his chest. "You want me to apologize after you downgraded my mother and acted like a complete jerk to me. You deserve nothing from me other than a slap across the face. But I tried to be nice and not hurt you, yet you followed me! Then you have the audacity to tell me to apologize! I came here to help you out and to learn how my mom was connected here, but no I get treated like trash by some dog-mutt-thing! I…I can't believe you!" I spun around and started stomping down the path while the sun set.

He started chasing after her. "Where are you going?!" He yelled at her.

"Home. Why do you care?" She questioned him.

"If your leaving then give me the shikon jewel." He reached his hand out for the jewel Hailey's mother gave her.

"Get away." She murmured. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She then started to run to the well. '_How could he do this to me_. _What an asshole.'_ She peered into the well and thought about jumping in. _'Maybe I overreacted.' _"Yeah right." Hailey said to herself. She heard twigs snap and spun to face whoever was there. She became paralyzed. Something had her arms and legs in it's grasp. '_I…I can't move.'_ Her lips were quivering slightly. She had to form a word, any word. "H…Help!" She shouted.

* * *

"How rude Inuyasha." Sazzel said from across the room while she fumbled with familiar looking beads in a cloth. The beads of subjugation. "To ask her to give you the jewel after all you said."

"Well I'm going to need the jewel." He stated.

"But your biggest enemy, Naraku, is dead." Zeno said walking out of the backroom. "He was killed by a demon named Tylong." He sat down next to us. '_Naraku is dead!' _He thought shocked how could he be dead?

"Tylong is ten times stronger than Naraku ever was. So he killed him off easily." Zeno explained further. "But that means he has a huge chunk of the shikon jewel." Out of nowhere they could here a scream. It was that girl. Kagome's daughter.

Zeno and Inuyasha raced after the sound immediately. Sazzel, though, took a minute before getting up and running after them.

Hailey could suddenly see Inuyasha and Zeno rush in to the area. Inuyasha cut whatever was holding onto her with his claws, while Zeno went after what ever was attacking Hailey.

"Stupid Girl." Inuyasha mutters under his breath. '_That does it! I'm so sick of this little mutt. How dare he call me stupid, when this is all his fault anyway.' _"Stay here and out of trouble." He says running off in Zeno's direction.

"Wait! Don't leave me here alone." She yelled at him but he was running off ignoring her. "Stop ignoring me!" She shouted running after him. _'He is such a hard-headed jerk.' _She thought to herself. Hailey ran relatively slower than him and Zeno, but she was in his sight range. "Wait!" She shouted.

He stopped in his tracks and Hailey slammed in to him. But before she could say anything he grabbed her arm and threw her on his back. "I told you to wait by the well." He complained.

"Well, I saw the dude run away from Zeno." She said irrelevantly. "I…I mean…don't ever call me stupid again!" She shouted after trying to find a good reason to be there. He scoffed at her as she looked at the ground and watched the grass pass really fast.

"Feh, If you didn't act stupid I wouldn't call you stupid."

"I wasn't acting stupid!"

"You stupidly stormed off then you got attacked." He said trying to explain himself to her.

"I wouldn't have stormed off if you hadn't pissed me off." She explained to him. From then on they were both uncomfortably silent until we caught up to Zeno who was fighting Nazuki. '_But why would Nazuki have any reason to attack me.' _Hailey looked at Nazuki's face and realized he was unconscious. "He's unconscious!" She shouted as Inuyasha dropped her harshly on the ground. '_ouch! That hurt!' _

Zeno ignored her and ran after Nazuki who started running away from them once again. Inuyasha took off as soon as he saw Sazzel run up to her. "You okay?" She asked Hailey.

"Let's go after them." She instructed Sazzel trying to stand up. She blocked Hailey from standing with her arm.

"Just stay here okay." She demanded. Hailey shook her head and pushed Sazzel's arm away so she could stand up. "Wait!" Hailey stopped in her tracks and turned to Sazzel. "Here. If you're going to go use this." She said handing me a bow and some arrows. She took them with a sick feeling. Because She didn't know a thing about archery.

This time Hailey was being carried by Sazzel to Zeno's and Inuyasha's location. Although she ran a lot faster than that dog-boy did. Either way Hailey would be determined to stop them from killing Nazuki.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Towers

**3**

They finally stopped, once again in front of Zeno and Inuyasha fighting. Hailey aimed her first shot and released. To her surprise she wasn't that bad at archery. The arrow whipped right past Inuyasha's head.

"Watch were you're aiming!" He turned and shouted at her. She jumped off of Sazzel's back and walked up to him.

"Why? I almost hit my target." She shouted back. Zeno and Sazzel looked at them, who were now in a shouting match, like they were stupid. Which they were acting stupid at the moment. Zeno scoffed at them and turned his head only to notice his enemy was gone. His expression changed from annoyed to downright pissed.

"Damn it!" He shouted while turning to head back to the village. "You idiots! If you can't get along then get away from each other!" He said before running off.

Back in the field the two, Inuyasha and Hailey, looked annoyed at having been scolded by Zeno. Inuyasha turned and scoffed. "It's your fault he got away." Hailey opened her mouth to speak but turned against it.

Instead she turned around and stomped off in the same direction as Zeno. Sazzel followed to make sure she didn't get attacked on the way. Every one left Inuyasha there alone, not that he seemed to care much anyway.

* * *

Tylong's Castle:

In one of the many rooms of the large 'castle' were sitting two girls and two boys. One of the boys was Nazuki who had his back turned to the others.

"How did you fail to kill a human weakling." Whined Mizutsi. One of the girls, who had bright white hair and she was wearing a red kimono with the skirt torn up to the knees. On her arms were bands of leather and on her right leg was a band with many small vials filled with different liquids. "I mean seriously Nazuki all you were supposed to do was steal the jewel." She added while continuing to whine.

"Mizutsi stop whining it's annoying me." Kuki or Airess said to Mizutsi. Airess was wearing a short Chinese-like dress with small slippers. Her hair was long purple and had two bright red flowers at the side of her head. She was one of the many people who worked for Tylong.

"But it was just a human weakling! Airess aren't you mad!" Mizutsi said grabbing Kuki's arm, then throwing a tantrum. She lifted her head and turned to the other boy. "What do you think Mashira?"

The boy was 5'9 and was wearing a small cloak with the hood down. He was sitting beside the purple haired girl with red eyes and he seemed to be soulless.

"Mizutsi, you know he can't hear you. Poor boy, he killed everyone he loved too." Kuki said throwing her hands in the air. "He's an adorable little puppet don't you think?" She

looked at Nazuki, who was still hiding in the corner.

"I-I can't do this anymore." Nazuki murmured to himself only to look up at Mizutsi's face.

"You can always become a puppet." She suggested with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

"It's getting dark so you may want to stay here for the night." Sazzel offered Hailey as they into the large mansion-like hut. Upon entering they saw Zeno sitting by a fire before he turned and left the front room. _'Still a jerk I see'_ Hailey thought to herself.

"I guess I could stay here. If it's not to much trouble." Hailey said, accepting Sazzel's offer. _'She's the only nice person here.'_ Sazzel showed Hailey her room. Hailey almost instantly went to lie down, but she could still hear Inuyasha and Sazzel talking in the other room.

* * *

Morning:

"What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed waking up Hailey and causing her to run into the front room thinking there was a problem. When she go out there all she could see was dog-boy with that beaded necklace now on and a very proud Sazzel.

"Why are you screaming?" Hailey asked very irritated at having been woken. Hailey was no longer worried about going to school daily at the moment. Inuyasha and Sazzel just looked at her before Inuyasha went back to trying to remove the necklace. Which to Hailey's surprise wouldn't come off.

"Good! You're here." Sazzel said. "I got everything ready just say sit." She went behind Hailey and began to push her forward. _'Sit?'_

"Uh, sit." In a matter of seconds Inuyasha had become really friendly with the ground.

Hailey and Sazzel began to laugh at him, while he pulled himself off the floor.

"What the hell!" He shouted again. "Take the necklace off!" He demanded. Sazzel and Hailey turned to each other for a second before shaking their heads at the poor doggy.

"The necklace will keep you in line." Sazzel said patting him on the shoulder. "In the meantime we need to find your tessaiga." She said ignoring his ongoing complaining about the necklace.

"I have an old sword he can use." Hailey said while Inuyasha was still yanking on the beads. "It's useless with me." She added before turning around to look at her new companion for now. "Sit boy." She smiled as he went head first into the ground.

"Don't do that!"

"Take me to the well. We're going to get you a sword." She said ignoring his demands. (as always) He scoffed at her, but in the end he had no choice but to carry her to the bone-eater's well. Both Inuyasha and Hailey jumped into the purple light and were carried to the present in a flash.

Hailey went up the stairs as Inuyasha lagged behind her. She grabbed her mothers old bow and the rusty sword from her wall. She looked at it before finally handing the sword to Inuyasha.

"Here." She said chucking the sheathed sword at him. Inuyasha caught it with out a problem. He looked at the sword for awhile before realizing it was his old sword.

"H-how did you get tessaiga?" Hailey just shrugged.

"My mom gave it to me." Inuyasha put his sword away as they began to walk back into the well.

* * *

Zeno was rushing through the woods. He had finally got a lead and he wasn't about to lose it. He was faster than Inuyasha and Sazzel faster so it wasn't long until he got to were he needed to be, or thought he needed to be.

He looked around whoever was here just left. He peered down at a mixed substance on the floor. A quick smell revealed sand and blood.

"Damn he's gone." He said following the blood trail. "I've got to catch up with him." Zeno said finally stopping at a large wood and stone tower, in front of a figure wearing a hooded kimono.

"Zeno, are you still after me?" The figure asked him. "Who're you new friends too? You know that mutt and the girl." He asked stepping closer to Zeno. The figure's voice wasn't dark sounding but light and soothing.

"They're not my friends and you're dead, you bastard!" Zeno laughed, getting ready to attack.

Suddenly the large tower became engulfed in flames. "Then I won't be the only dead one today." The man laughed. Zeno could hear a young child screaming for help. "You can fight me or save them. Which one Zeno?" The figure mocked, while waiting to see

Zeno's next move.

"Damn it." Zeno turned towards the tower and rushed to find the source of the voices. The man outside the tower sighed and walked off.

"How boring. I came all the way here for nothing." He sighed again. _'Zeno you cannot win against me. You will never beat me.'_

'Damn that bastard, Tylong.'

Zeno thought as he reached the source all that remained were two dead male children and a small teenaged wolf girl, who seemed unconscious. He quickly carried her out before any part of the tower fell on her. Minutes had passed until she woke up.

"Where am I?"

"Better question is: Who the hell are you?" Zeno asked the hazy girl who looked around her. She was looking for the boys who had died. She turned her head back to her savior. Her upset and pissed savior.

"My name's Kiatchi." She stood up and walked closer to him. "What's your name sir?" She asked politely. Zeno's face seemed to grow slightly less angry.

"Zeno." He said turning his head after the girl had rested awhile he carried her back to his village on his back.


	4. Chapter 4: Kana The Mighty Fox

4: Kana The Mighty Fox

"Get back here you little thief!" Yelled a very angry looking man at a small girl wearing a tan dress with a hood. It had dark brown around all the edges. She had a small bag tied to her neck and was running off barefoot with an apple in her mouth.

The young girl was breathing heavy and trying to jump through the large crowd. "Can't lose you by running eh. I'll ditch and disappear then." She muttered over her shoulder with the man still chasing her. She reached in her pocket and threw some small charms on the floor. In a second they burst and let out huge puffs of smoke.

"You rat!" He coughed through the smoke. Only catching glimpses of the young girl now floating away on a toy bird. The child took to the skies and started to eat the apple she stole. Her blondish hair flying behind her. When she finished she threw the apple's core down below and landed her bird in a new village.

She scratched her head and her red-orange ears. Her fluffy tail pricked up behind her as she looked around. She reached in her bag and put on the red an white stripped socks her mother made her on with a pare of flimsy shoes she stole from a priest.

"Mm I smell sweets." She said with excitement as she drooled.

* * *

**Earlier: (In Zeno's Village)**

"How long do you think this one will last?" Sazzel asked Zeno as they stood outside watching Inuyasha and Hailey in a screaming match. It was uncontrollable at the point they were at. It was about a week since Hailey had been there and no jewel shards had been found as of yet.

She brought her backpack with her and was no longer wearing the jewel on her body. They had started fighting about five minutes ago by now no one knew what is was about anymore.

"Ugh! Sit boy! Sit! Sit!" Inuyasha immediately fell face first and started to dig a hole in to the ground. Sazzel had begun to laugh at the fighting two.

"Did you get the meal ready anyhow?" Zeno asked his sister and she nodded. Zeno turned around and his sister rested her hand on his shoulder.

"That girl you brought back with you, why did Tylong have her?" Sazzel asked Zeno, obviously worried about both of their well-beings.

"Fine if that's how you want it, then I'll go down to the village and leave you alone!" Hailey shouted as she stormed off towards the village with her bag on her back. "Sit!" She screamed over her shoulder as Inuyasha, who just got up, fell straight back into the ground.

Inuyasha just growled at her and sat on the floor. Hailey just went to a small field and sat by herself. She reached in her bag and grabbed an apple.

"I hate that dog." She muttered under her breath. "How does anyone get that rude!" She yelled into the sky. Hailey spent her time sitting there just watching the cloud and avoiding Inuyasha. Behind Hailey a small shadow swung down from the tree, hanging on to it with her legs.

The figure reached slowly into the bag below her. 'Darn I can't reach…the…food.' As the girl was distracted by the food, she felt someone grab her arm. The girl was pulled into the air by her arm.

Inuyasha scoffed at Hailey. "Idiot. She could've taken the jewel from right behind your back." He was now holding the kid by the back of her dress and holding his arm out.

"Put me down." The kid said kicking.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Hailey said jumping up from her seat. "And I really doubt she was after the jewel!" She said crossing her arms.

The young kid finally snapped and shouted at her captor. "Put me down you pitiful mutt!" She continued to kick and swing her arms. Inuyasha took offense to what she said and grabbed her tail and began to pull at it. "Stop it! Put me down!" She screamed. "Fox fire!" She shouted as blue flames burned Inuyasha's hands. She fell to the floor and hid behind Hailey.

"That'll teach you to grab the tail of the mighty Kana!" She said. Inuyasha made a fist and was about ready to use it. He ended up using it and bobbed Kana on her head very hardly.

"Little brat." He said very agitated at this point. "Little brat." He said very agitated at this point and once again began to form a fist. The small girl hid behind Hailey.

"You're the dogs owner, so make him stop!"

"Inuyasha, sit!" Hailey shouted as Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a loud bang. At this point there was no way to keep him from hitting someone, so instinctively Hailey grabbed the kid and fled out of the village.

"Maybe we should apologize." Hailey said as Kana just shook her head.

"You seriously want to, I mean after what he did to me. Let alone calling you an idiot." She said trying to persuade Hailey. It worked in the end.

"Why and what were you trying to steal from me anyway?" Hailey asked Kana as they walked away, ignoring Inuyasha's rant.

"It wasn't the jewel you had or anything. I just wanted some food." Kana explained looking at her feet. "I don't exactly have a family so I can't buy food." She said. Hailey felt a bit upset for her and stopped in her tracks. Hailey began digging in her bag and pulled out some small snacks.

"Here." She said handing the candy over with a smile. "All you had to do was ask." She said as they continued to walk through the village. "In fact, how about you come with me and the mutt?" Hailey suggested. "Then you won't have to worry about food." Kana smiled back at her.

'Maybe they can help me too.' Kana thought to herself.

* * *

Inuyasha was still very pissed as he wiped the dirt of his clothes. "What the hell are you doing?" Zeno asked walking up to Inuyasha.

"Hailey did it!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You really are an idiot." Zeno took a quick look around to find the two responsible for him being pissy. "Should give them a reward."

"I'm going to kill that fox." He said as Zeno stopped him from running off.

"You're not killing anyone in my village, not that you'd win the fight anyway." Zeno mocked him and he growled in anger. "Besides you should be focusing on the jewel remember." Zeno began looking around in all directions.

"Hailey can't sense jewel shards, and you know nothing about Tylong. You're going to get killed if you keep acting like a child."

"I am not acting like a child!"

Zeno suddenly turned his attention to the outskirts of the village. "I think someone is watching us." He told the dog behind him. Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"I don't see anyone." Zeno turned back to the village.

"I guess it's nothing." He said running off towards his house.

"Hey wait!" Inuyasha yelled before having kana jump on him. "Get off." He complained while gritting through his teeth.

"I'm going to be joining you guys!" Kana chimed happily. "Now you can help me save Mashira!" Quickly after saying that she slammed her hand over her mouth. While Inuyasha and Hailey stopped arguing about Kana staying and turned to the small child.

"Mashira? Who's that?" Hailey questioned the Kana, who was still sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Mashira is my older brother." She said shyly. "He was the only one I considered family until Tylong attacked our family. Tylong turned my brother into one of his puppets and had him kill the rest of my family and our tribe." She explained.

"No way!" Inuyasha exclaimed scaring Kana to the point where she fell off his shoulders. "We're not going to drag you along just to save your brother."

"Why not?" Hailey asked pushing the mongrel. "She needs our help. Not to mention, she's going after the same guy as us." Hailey said trying to get him to help. "She's coming with us!"

"No she's not!" Like that, an argument between the two began.

* * *

**2 hours later:**

Hailey, Kana, and Inuyasha had joined Zeno, Sazzel, and Kiatchi in the hut. Inuyasha was sitting in the corner mumbling to himself. He was complaining about losing the fight between him and Hailey and having been forced to have the small fox kid join the group. While Kiatchi, Kana, Hailey, and Sazzel were sitting by the pot eating a meal, Zeno was beside them watching the door.

"Zeno its okay, no one is going to attack us." Sazzel tried to calm him seeing as he was still paranoid about earlier.

"Yeah, sure." He said getting up and leaving the house. Zeno looked up and stared at the sky. "He's here." Zeno smiled, before running off to the edge of the village and stopping in front of the dark figure.

It was the same one as before; he had his face covered and wore a dark blue and purple kimono whilst he walked around barefoot. He seemed to be alone standing in the forests opening that lead to the village.

"Hello Zeno." The figure said smiling. "How's Sazzel?" He asked Zeno who was standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Zeno asked.

"Just visiting. Don't worry I didn't bring anyone."

"Then who's your bodyguard?" Zeno asked pointing at the winged figure in the tree. The figure jumped down to the ground and watched the conversation closer. He had generally short hair, with a few shoulder length strands, in a dark purple color. He had two small bat wings with holes in the top of them and a chain connected to the left one.

His eyes were non-visible and he had no emotion showing on his face. He wore an iron chest plate that wrapped around his neck and pants that was flat and against his legs. He also wore fingerless flexible yet metallic gloves.

"That's Hinashi, he's a bat demon." The figure said introducing Hinashi. "He's stronger than I am to be honest." The man whispered to Zeno.

"Get away from my village, Tylong." Zeno demanded, naming the figure as Tylong. "You have no reason to be here."

"Yes I guess I don't, but I wanted to see how Sazzel and Kiatchi were." He said while laughing. "But I guess I can't go farther than here, so tell the dog I said hello. Oh and another thing tell your sister I miss her." He waved at Zeno and dissolved into sand with Hinashi as Zeno turned to the village again.

'I will never let my sister fall back under your grasp again Tylong.' Zeno told himself as he walked back into his home with a smile, to find Inuyasha and Hailey arguing once again. While Kana and Kiatchi were passed out on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5:

5: The First Shard

"Getting one jewel shard in two weeks is not progress." Inuyasha protested angrily. They were in the woods. Hailey was walking next to him and Kana was walking beside him with a lollipop in her mouth. "Not to mention the demon who had it didn't even put up a fight."

"He was weak." Kana chimed in. The group had finally left Zeno's village for the first time since Hailey fell through the well, and were having little to no luck finding the jewel.

"But still we're doing better than before." Inuyasha formed a fist and yelled this time.

"We're still doing horrible!" He shouted. "We're getting nowhere."

"Well unlike my mother I can't sense jewel shards." She said. "That's our problem isn't it?" She shouted as if she had figured something out. "If I could sense the jewel shards we'd be doing a lot better huh." Hailey said angrily looking to her feet. 'Plus we know nothing of this Tylong that Zeno said had most of the jewel anyway.' she thought to herself

"Exactly." Inuyasha stated while Hailey made a fist.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha face planted into the floor as the girls continued down the road. Inuyasha lifted his face up slightly and groaned in pain.

"W-wait!" He yelled after the two who were ignoring him completely. When they all finally grouped together and entered the nearby village, the search started. They had looked everywhere and found no signs of a jewel shard being there.

In the end, they decided to call it quits and camp out just past the village.

By morning, Kana was teaching Hailey how to fish with her hands while Inuyasha got firewood. Hailey was hesitant at first seeing, as she hated fish, more than anything.

Sure enough, Hailey grabbed hold of a fish and screamed. "It's so gross!" She whined as Kana laughed standing beside her. Hailey took a closer look at the small fish. "We're really supposed to eat this thing!" The fish wriggled in her arms and jumped into the water as Hailey shrieked. Kana began laughing.

"It tastes great! Trust me!" Kana said with three fish already caught and on sticks. "We just need the dog to get the fire started." She complained while walking back to camp, to an angry looking Inuyasha.

"Fox fire." A fire shot from her hands and landed on the sticks. Instantly after did she place the fish beside it. "It seems dog boy isn't useless." She remarked only to be hit on top of her head. "Hailey he hit me!" Hailey was to preoccupied in her thoughts to say anything to the two.

'I can't do it! I just can't do it!' She thought in fear. "I can't do it! It's gross!" Hailey shouted as the other two turned and stared at her. "The fish, I can't and won't eat fish." She refused shaking her head.

"Then I'll eat it." Kana said reaching for the fish. After Inuyasha and Kana finished, it was back to the jewel hunt. Although they wouldn't have much luck sense Hailey could not sense the shards at all. The three ended up arguing between them, when a loud shriek was heard from across the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Hailey said, as he nodded and ran off towards the noise. Kana and Hailey followed soon after. The girls had stopped just by the edge of the clearing only to notice a girl being attacked by two low-life demons. Inuyasha had gotten their just in time. The girl fell to the floor dropping the sword in her hands. Hailey ran to the girl's side while Inuyasha looked around the area.

"Let's go." He demanded turning around to face her.

"We can't just leave this girl here." The girl was about Hailey's age with dark black hair. She was wearing a shortened kimono in order to run easier. "We should at least help her home." Hailey insisted causing Inuyasha's face to redden with anger.

"I doubt she has any idea where a jewel shard is and that's what we're supposed to be looking for!" He shouted. At this point, it had become a staring contest between him and Hailey.

"What was the point in saving her if you're just leaving her here?" She asked staring coldly up at her. If you won't help her, I'll do it myself." She said helping the girl up onto her feet and walking off leaving Inuyasha behind. Kana had turned and looked at him.

"You are hopeless." She sighed. Hailey had proven to be at most the same hardheaded and stubborn type of person that Inuyasha was. Kana turned and ran to Hailey's open side. With no real choice, left Inuyasha followed them stubbornly and slowly.

After helping the girl home and receiving a thank you from her mother, they had decided to stay at the village in the young girl's lodging.

"Alright no sleeping on the cold floor outside!" Hailey shouted in excitement before turning to the girl they had saved. "Why were you out there fighting demons anyway?" She asked the girl who looked up nervously.

"Well, the amounts of lower demons have increased lately causing our village men to have to fight more." She said.

Inuyasha stared outside thinking to himself. 'If the amount of small demons have increased that much then its true Naraku is dead.' He looked back at the group. 'But if a demon stronger than Naraku is here, why are the demons not scared of him.'

Outside the girl and her mother's small hut was Airess waiting in the tree. 'How pitiful, making me watch the progress of a half-breed, a child, and a mortal girl.' She was sitting in the tree looking down thinking of how easy it would be to take them out right there. '**Make sure not to kill the dog-boy he is still important.**' She repeated Tylong's words in her head. 'Important. Huh.' She laughed to herself. She pulled her fan out and slowly waved it in front of her. "He said don't kill the dog he didn't say I couldn't play with him did he?" She said to herself.

In the hut, Inuyasha and the other three had started to hear the shouting of many men.

"The demons are here." Shouted a large group as the grabbed their weapons and started to attack the large horde.

Inuyasha and the young girl from before both grabbed their swords and ran out to help.

"Stay here." Inuyasha told Hailey before he ran out of the house and out into the village.

"Like hell I will!" Hailey shouted in protest, as she grabbed her mother's bow and ran outside. She stopped right beside him to show that she disobeyed.

"Ooh the doggy has a good little nose doesn't he?" She teased.

"Didn't I tell you to wait back at the house?" Inuyasha asked with obvious anger.

"Yes, but obviously I disobeyed." Hailey retorted with attitude. "Aren't these all small time demons?" Hailey asked turning back to what seemed like a pathetic horde of demons.

"Yeah." He answered turning back to them. Hailey lifted her bow and drew the bow. "It's not like you'll hit." Inuyasha scoffed insulting her, but ended up eating his words as Hailey struck a demon in the side.

"Ha. It's not like it'll hit." Hailey mocked Inuyasha.

"Feh." He scoffed again before lifting his blade and swinging down harshly with his wind-scar. He turned to his side in hopes to see Hailey there but only to find her ignoring him and attacking other demons.

"H-hey!" He shouted.

Hailey looked over her side and noticed a figure in the trees near the village. "Inuyasha." She cried grabbing his arm. "There's someone over there!" Hailey yelled into his ear. Inuyasha looked over at the trees and could smell that the figure reeked of demon.

"Another demon attacking the village, eh?" He said running over to it with Hailey by his side only to see a young woman with purple hair and bright red flowers on both sides of her head.

"And just who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, thinking she was the one behind the demons attack.

"Puppy's got a temper." She teased as she folded up her fan. "I'm a friend of Tylong's. Although I'm just watching you; I'm not actually allowed to kill you." She said sadly. "Yet…" She then hissed with a laugh.

"If you're with Tylong then you know where the bastard's hiding." He yelled as the girl broke out in laughter. Inuyasha stared at her confused, Hailey still hiding behind

"I'm sure you'd love to get back at him for stealing your kill, but you honestly think he's hiding from you." She broke out in laughter once again. "A sorry excuse for a demon like you is no threat to me let alone Tylong." She sat there giggling as Inuyasha became angry and reached for his tessaiga. He pulled it out and swung at Airess.

Just as the blade got close to her, she rolled backwards of the tree and onto the ground. She unfolded her fan and slowly fanned herself again. 'Hmm strong for a half-breed.' she thought to her self. 'If it's a fight he wants I'll gladly oblige.' Airess then peered at Hailey.

'She must be the girl Tylong mentioned. She does look like a mere human…' She trailed of into her thoughts. '**The girl is most important to me.**' His voice repeated in her head.

"How is this Tylong manipulating you anyway?" Airess heard as she left her thoughts.

"What do you mean? I follow Tylong willingly." She claimed. "I told you I can't kill you because he asked but I will tell you something." Airess looked at them with murderous intent that could not be filled. "You and Zeno can't find Tylong, not even with your strong little nose, because his demonic aura and scent are both being suppressed by the spell of some priestess." She explained. "Until his power returns you'll have to cope with being entertained by me."

"But he'd prefer to kill you himself, so until then do try to stay alive." She said while focusing her eyes mostly on Hailey. "Oh you'll want this." She said throwing two small items their way. "One of those is the demon bait if you want the attacks to stop, burn it."

Hailey leaned over and picked the bait and the other small object, which was a jewel shard, up. "Now if you'll excuse me I think it's time I left." She said swinging her fan as Inuyasha lunged forward to get a last attack in. However, he was too late and she was gone.

"Damn it!" He growled.

"At least got some information on Tylong." Hailey said looking at the 'bright side'. "For now let's check back with the village. The group walked back to the village and spent the night there. The demons had been slowed down but were not completely gone; even so, it was time for the group to move on.

They were back to having nearly no progress. "We still didn't find any jewel shards." Inuyasha murmured.

"Well I'm sorry I can't sense the jewel shards!" Hailey shouted, creating another argument between her and Inuyasha.

"I wonder how long this is going to take." Kana said walking a few feet behind the other two.

"Sit!" Hailey screamed as Kana sighed.

A/N: Just a quick note! Kana isn't as short as Shippo was(She's much taller). Same demon….yes, but she's at least the height of an average 8-year old child.


End file.
